Seamless tubes, especially those made of materials of high heat-conductivity such as copper and aluminum, are used in heat exchangers to circulate heat-carrying fluid to transfer heat. Such tubes are internally grooved to increase the area of the inner surface for improve heat exchange area between the heat-carrying fluid and the inner surface of the tube and to generate turbulence, which improves heat exchange efficiency.
Employing an inner-grooved tube instead of one with a smooth inner surface in a heat exchanger significantly improves heat exchange efficiency and thus saves energy for environment protection. Notwithstanding the improved efficiency, previous inner-grooved tubes, due to the limitation of maximum hear transfer capacity, cannot satisfy the heat dissipation requirements for some large power equipment.